Kaboom
An anarchistic Rahkshi who formed a symbiosis with his favorite thing in the universe--a tree full of highly volatile fruit. Appearance Incredibly lanky and very slightly above-average in height, Kaboom is painted in green and purple—though in shades so dark that they are easily mistaken for solid black at first glance. He has accented this color-scheme with bands of bronze metal placed to emphasize his Madu branches and fingers, as well as a powerless bronze Kanohi Faxon mounted on his left shoulder. His most defining trait, however, is the previously mentioned Madu tree growing from his Kraata case. The interior of the case is completely lined with its bark, its branches curve from his back (completely replacing his spines), and more grow along his torso and limbs. These branches are generally laden with between 7 and 10 explosive fruits, and up to twice as many blossoms. While his level is not high enough to let him directly control it yet, he has enough power to keep it healthy and steadily producing fruit. Personality Kaboom loves nothing more than a good explosion, especially when it inconveniences someone in a supposed position of authority. But, cackling, bomb-throwing anarchist though he is, Kaboom is smart enough to know that one can’t always challenge authority and sow havoc directly, or alone. He knows better than to leave careless clues or pick fights with Makuta, and genuinely appreciates a competent ally, as long as they’re on the same page. Skills and Abilities A wily schemer, Kaboom is also a proficient hand-to-hand-fighter, and can throw his deadly fruit with impressive range and accuracy. Relationships Shark--Kaboom encountered Shark when a spar with Rain spiraled out of control. Shark's intervention prevented Kaboom from killing his opponent, and the anarchist retreated rather than fight the larger Rahkshi in his injured state. Glaciem Ignis--Kaboom attempted to strike up a friendship with the two-headed Rahkshi, though his success so far seems to have been limited. Bonegleam--Shortly before the start of Icarax's first assignment, Bonegleam approached Kaboom in the gym and tried to solicit a "donation", first through polite requests, then by force. Kaboom was unable to defeat him, but was able to hold his own long enough to make his escape. Augustus--Kaboom came across Augustus moments after the latter's arrival at the Corpus Rahkshi. Kaboom immediately took the newcomer under his wing, seeing a chance to make a solid ally with no prior attachments to anyone else at the school. Bio From the day he was spawned, Kaboom was always fascinated by the Madu tree near his Makuta’s lair. Even he wasn’t sure why, until one day he witnessed an unripe fruit fall off and explode. He immediately fell in love, and stole a seed to plant in his Kraata case soon afterwards. His Makuta, unsure whether to be pleased or worried by his universal anarchism, decided to ship him to Corpus Rahkshi and see what developed. Kaboom gleefully participated in the razing of Phantom-on-the-Water, where he lost one of his dual cutlasses but gained an Electro Chute Blade in exchange, and later modified his suit with armor salvaged from the Matoran he killed during the attack. Rather leery of unleashing havoc in a school where Icarax is in charge, he has spent the time since then training and seeking allies. Category:Characters Category:Students